shattering my mask
by valgarath-zolthier
Summary: A crash had killed Naruto's mother few years ago, and her death had made the blond become suicidal. But of course, he put on a "cheerful mask" and kept his little secret unknown to anyone, even from his friends... AU SASUNARU, contains YAOI
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A blond boy sat awkwardly on the toilet. His head was leaning on the wall, both eyes were shut. Sweats covering his skin, which made his face a bit pale. His mouth was partly opened and low pants slipped out from his lips. There were red droplets that dropped eerily from his hand, or to be precise, his wrist, staining the pure white floor. It soon formed a red pool, flowing here and there.

Suddenly, the boy made a slight movement. He stirred his head right and left, slowly, wearily. Seemed he was recalling some kind of a bad memory or perhaps a nightmare, because after that, a low sad mumble slipped from his lips.

"miss… you… miss you… a lot…"

* * *

Note: this is my first fanfic, so if it's boring or what, please let me know (yes, that means review), but, uh… no flame, please... Oh, by the way, English is not my first language, so if there's grammatical mistake or anything else, please forgive me…  
(bowing head)


	2. Chapter 1

**finally i know how to upload a chapter XD  
i was a bit confuse about uploading a new chapter, but luckily my friend told me how to do it  
**

**uh.. by the way, i forgot to write the disclaimer in the previous chapter XD (sorry, Kishimoto sensei)**

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto and all the characters within the book (but i wish i do D:)  
**_

**right! off with the story XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"He's late" said a brown hair guy, looked pissed.

"He always late…" there came a reply from another brunette, but this one had longer hair which was tied into a spiky pony tail

"But, Shika, he had never been this late! Even the pervy Kakashi had started his lesson ten minutes ago"

"… Maybe he's sick, or what… I don't care" said Shikamaru, seemed disturbed

"should we—"

"Kiba, are you paying attention?" cut the teacher behind his desk. He wore a mask and an eye patch, making his face almost covered. Even so, he seemed had an eagle eye.

"Sorry…" he repositioned himself, facing the board.

"Alright, Class! We're going to do a semester project. Thus I ask you all to form a group of two" said the teacher, Kakashi. And all the students began to look around, choosing their partner.

"Hey, hey, slow down! let me finish" class was silenced

"you're about to make a social research, which means this project has to do with society, Or to make it simple, you have to interview people. You can find out about their life, job, or whatever you want, and by the end of the semester your research will be presented in front of the class." Explained Kakashi and whines could be heard around class.

"Oh, By the way, the more interesting research you do, the more score/points you get" added the silver hair teacher, smiled under his mask. (you could tell by the inverted 'U' eye he made)

The day went on pretty fast, it was soon 3 pm in the noon. School had over and students crowded the hall. Chatting or preparing themselves to go home.

" Phew, what a day" said Kiba, stretching his body, "Hey, should we come over to his apartment, Shika?"

" …fine with me…"

-

-

-

He lied peacefully on the bed, sleeping like a hibernating bear. A piercing orange light shining his blond hair, brightened it. Soft breeze blew from the half opened window, caressing his face gently. Three whiskers were smoothly carved on each of his cheek, making him looked like a fox. Then a sudden knock awakened him. His azure blue eyes opened in instant, startled expression covering his face. He rose slowly and rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the door and opened it.

" Yo!" Greeted Kiba, with shikamaru who only waved a hand and stood behind him

"oh, it's you…" the blond stepped aside from the door, motioning both of the guests to come inside.

"You didn't come to school today… Are you sick?" asked Kiba, sitting on the couch

"Yeah, I didn't feel very well this morning, but I'm fine now"

"You sure? You still look a bit weary…" concerned the brunette

"Yep, I've just waken up..."

"See? There's nothing to worry about, Dog-face" said another brunette.

"well, I just want to know if he's alright since he skipped the school today... that's what a friend does, right?!"

"(such a mother hen)"

"What was that?"

"nothing…"

Naruto chuckled, he must've heard what Shikamaru said. Anyway, Those boys, Kiba and Shikamaru, were his closest friends. Especially Kiba, the brunette **did** act like a mother hen. Well, that's obvious since Kiba had been Naruto's friend since he was 7. Both met each other as a classmate on 2nd grade. That time, Kiba was his monkey-love rival. But since the fact that the girl was in crush with someone else, both of them let off their rivalry and became friends (not to mention that both boys were in a broken heart depression that time). In the other hand, Shikamaru had only been their friend for a couple of years. But, even though he seemed so cold and acted like he didn't care about anything, inside, he was really kind and helpful. Well, for naruto's case, Shikamaru was very helpful in his study. He helped him like a bunch! Not that he spoiled the blond such as doing his homework or what, instead he helped him if there's some part of the lesson that the blond didn't understand or gave him some clues/advices about their assignments.

"So, how was school today?" asked the blond, catching their attentions

"Nothing much, but Iruka sensei (their math teacher)has stepped into another new lesson, though" at this, Naruto groaned. He wasn't really good at Math.

"It's pretty easy, you'll catch up" said Shikamaru, trying to put up Naruto's confidence.

"Don't worry, naru-chan our private teacher mr. Shika will certainly help you" joked Kiba, patting Naruto's shoulder

"Hey, Don't you dare call me 'Naru-chan'! it's so girly!"

"Aw, but you **do** look cute like a little girl" replied the brunette, grinning, "And, Oh… almost forgot… The pervy Kakashi gave us a semester project. A Social research." Added Kiba before Naruto could say anything.

"Social research?"

"Yep, We gotta interview people and present it in front of the class. And it's due to the end of the semester"

"…a presentation, huh?"

"Yep, but don't worry, it's a two-men project. Anyway, since you were absent today, I've already paired with Shika"

"What?! Aw, great… who would be my partner…" Naruto sighed

"Kakashi has paired you with someone, but I don't know who it was… Just ask him tomorrow" informed Shikamaru, lazily motioning his hand like There's-nothing-to-be-worry-about motion.

"Paired by Kakashi… that's even worse" (- -);

"You're worrying to much, Baka! Who knows, you might be paired with a handsome guy" said Kiba jokingly which earned a slight smack from Naruto.

-

-

The sky outside had changed it's colour. The Darkness of night came and covered up the previous orange light. The moon slowly vividing its' shape, replacing the sun's job. Lamps on the street automatically turned on, assisting the satellite's light. Clouds were moving slowly, hiding and exposing the star, just like a 'peek-a-boo' game. But despite of getting quitter, the streets were still crowded. People were walking here and there, either going home, eating by the restaurants, or whatever else.

"Hey, Kiba, It's late... we should go home"

"Eh?! Going home already?!" shouted Naruto, glancing the clock, "I thought we only spent less than two hours!"

"Yeah, me too"

"That's because both of you were chatting like there's no ending, double-baka"

"Hey! How rude of you!" responded Naruto and Kiba in unison

" _(sigh)_ whatever… I'm going home, anyway" said Shikamaru, stood up from his seat

"…"

"Well, I guess I should take my leave too." Bid Kiba

"Yeah, I know" replied Naruto. And with that, he got up from his seat and walked towards the door, followed by the others.

"See you at school, dog-face, Mr. frowning brows" Naruto grinned

"See you, lil' Naru-chan" responded the brunettes in unison

Next morning

Someone was running in the hall. Pants could be clearly heard. An orange clothed Kid, with shining blond hair a.k.a Naruto, was almost late for his first class. it's not that he was overslept, oh no. more like… he did a stupid mistake which… we'll soon know.

_BRAK_

"SorryKurenaiSenseiI'vetakenthewrongbus" shouted the blond with his head facing down, both hands resting on knees.

_No answers_

Slowly Naruto rose his head and his eyes widen as he saw a man in front of the class. He wasn't his economy teacher. His teacher supposed to be a woman, not a long black hair man with pale skin and eerie gleaming yellow eyes**(1)**.

"…what class are you supposed to be in, mr. Blond" somehow his cold voice made Naruto petrified.

"…uh… Economy… with Kurenai sensei"

"Have you checked your schedule?" once again his cold voice hit down Naruto's nerves

"Yeah… it says… 'Economy Class by Kurenai Sensei in Class E.2...'"

"…"

"Checked the class code"

'_CH.2'_ (a.k.a Chemistry Class no. 2. Economy class with E.2 code was placed next to this class).

"Got it…? Now buzz off from my class, you're disturbing" with those last words, Naruto really lost his nerves. He stepped out from the class and closed the door smoothly. Despite of being late, he didn't run to his proper class, no… not after the embarrassing and horrifying experience he just had. He just walked rather slow in the hall whilst regaining his lost nerves.

_GREEEK_

"Kurenai Sensei… I—"

"Yeah, I know, Naruto. Both excuses why you're late" she cut him, chuckling. As well as his classmates which grew into a burst of laughter soon ahead.

"Take your seat, Naruto. I'll let you off the hook this time**(2)**… But just for this time" with that, Naruto walked towards his seat, head facing down.

Class exchanged, SOS.2 (Sociology Class no. 2)

"You sure cracked me up, fox kit**(3)**. Wrong bus and wrong class in a day!" kiba laughed.

"Oh, Shut up, you dog face! Don't remind me again!" pouted Naruto, burying his face beyond his hand, still embarrassed.

"Owh, but that's what I'm going to do"

"Why, you—" Naruto was about to counter Kiba's joke while suddenly the door was opened and the silver haired Kakashi got into the class… with couples of unusual orange books on his hand…

" Sorry, class, I was helping someone with his research in the library. And because he insisted, I have to continue this honorable job right away" excused him, all students rolled their eyes. "Therefore, I won't step into the theory of the assignments today, instead I'll ask all of you to converge with your partner and discuss about the research's topic… And, uh… need I inform you that it's better if you pick up more than one topic before hand it to me. That way, I can help you to choose which's the best"

As soon as he ended his long explanation, chatters filled the class. Some students exchanged their seat , some dragged their own chair, and so on. Meanwhile, Naruto stood from his seat and walked towards Kakashi. He was asking about his partner. And with a slight glance, Kakashi pointed his finger to the very back of the class, or we could say, the corner. Following his direction, Naruto turned to saw his partner. Surprisingly, just as Kiba had predicted. It was a boy, a handsome one. Black hair, cool face and onyx darting eyes, all figures matched each other. The boy's name was Uchiha Sasuke…

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**(1) you all know who he is XD (hints: OROU)**

**(2)** **_I'll let you off the hook; _i'm not sure if this phrase's correct or not**

**(3)**_** you sure ****cracked me up, fox kit; **_**just like no (2) i'm not sure if it's correct or not**

reviews please _(bows head)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally i updated!**

**sorry it took a very ****LONG time...**

**an incident involving this fanfic occurred... and somehow i couldn't write anything until now...  
ideas kept popping, it's just i couldn't express it into the words X(  
**

**now let's off with the story! D urm but before that, i'll have to do the disclaimers**

**Disclaimers: I never own Naruto (but i have my imaginary one... He's playing with Sasuke at the moment XD)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'_woah, I'm pairing with Uchiha!! The best students for these past two years! Lucky! I guess I won't have any problem in this semester project!'_ though a certain blonde, A smile neatly plastered on his face. (not that gay kind of smile of course, that'd scare off the Uchiha). Holding his urge to bounce, Naruto approached his now being partner and sat on the seat in front of him, head facing Uchiha.

"Hi! Urm… so, do you have any idea for the topic?" for some reasons the blonde felt uneasy, probably because the uchiha gave no respond to him. He kept still on his position, elbows supporting his arms whilst his fingers were entwined and placed in front of his face, thus it hid his nose and mouth. But, that wasn't the mayor reason of naruto's uneasiness. No… absolutely not. His feeling was mainly caused by those STARING black pearl-eyes. They were mysterious and somehow the blonde felt like being observed. Getting no respond, the blonde repeated his words.

"Sasuke…? Has any Ide—"

"Stop asking, yellow-head. You're annoying" suddenly the uchiha cut him

Now that startled Naruto. His widen shocked eyes stared back the black pearls. Silence atmosphered the situation, Storming like an enormous Tsunami (well, not that the class became silent or what, it was just the nuance Naruto felt… one sided).

"Wow… that's rude, Uchiha. I just want to know what and how many ideas have crossed in your mind. Thus I can help you to find more. Is that crushing your brain or such?!" commented Naruto, irritated.

"I don't need your help, yellow head. I, myself is enough"

"hmph… I should have guessed it… a genius type like you are cocky bastards! Fine, is not that I can't work by myself as well… jerk!"

Naruto rose from his seat and walked back to his previous desk, pissed. …And it was just like that. Both sat on their own place, doing nothing. Sasuke was still in his position, eyes were now facing the board. Not sure what was he thinking. In the other hand, far across from the raven's place (another corner of the class) Naruto was supporting his head with his hand, facing the blue sky from the small frame a.k.a window beside him. Sasuke's hospitality had terribly pissed him.

Minutes by minutes passed in a kind of slow motion (or that was probably the blonde's imagination). The class' noisiness echoed here and there. But that didn't bother the both spacing out teens. Sasuke was skilled in making a sort of mind-barrier. Not even a loudy band could get through his barricade. But a certain blonde managed to drag him out from his little world, and that made him surprised… terribly surprised.

'_probably it was because his yellow hair and the orange-ish clothes he wear…'_ thought the raven, logically. (a/n: sometimes bright things do attract people's attention, right? XD)

-

-

'_that cocky bastard! Who he think he is?! "I don't need help…" he said. Being the best student doesn't mean he doesn't need any assistance, right?! Che, bastard!'_ mused the blond, cursing the Uchiha silently. He kept cursing his now being partner whilst watching the blue sky outside. The smooth flow of the clouds slowly drifted him into sleepiness. He partly closed his eyes, ready to sleep. But for his unfortunate, the bell suddenly rang, forced him away from the soon forming dream. His surprise wasn't recovered until the next few minutes. His eyes wondered around the class, finding out what was happening. Students rose from their seats, noisily preparing for the next class. As for their silver hair teacher, he had fled far before the bell's notification… back to assist a certain person, it seemed.

"Hey!" A pat distracted the blonde, "Where's your partner? Fled away already?!" asked Kiba, head was wondering around, trying to figure out the mentioned person.

"on the corner, across us… it's Uchiha" answered Naruto lazily, or maybe annoyed. He felt that mentioning 'The Uchiha' somehow rose his temper. He was totally pissed.

"Oh… Uchiha… I feel sorry for you…"

"He? Why did you say that, Shika? Shouldn't he be lucky?! I mean… as far as I know, Uchiha's the best student! A genius!! That will help Naruto a lot, don't you think so?!" defended Kiba in disagreement.

"No, Kiba, Shika's right. He's a jerk… I'd rather work alone than working with him… should I ask Kakashi?!"

"… I'm not sure he'll let you, but just try it anyway" said Shikamaru.

The chat they had had taken a few minutes. Thus they were worryingly late and they had to stress their legs to get into the next class. But it seemed that effort was meaningless. The teacher had stood in fornt of the class, explaining the lesson.

"Mind to tell me why the THREE of you are late?" He asked, giving a slight pressure at the word "three". He was a middle age teacher with a few beard circling his face. Not that wild curly beard, just a few tidied beard which ended like an arrow under his chin. Rumor said that this teacher often combed his beard along with his hair while he was tidying himself in the toilet. And even sometimes he played with them… (a/n: Ok, enough about this beard thing. I've blabber too much about this and a gross image crossed in my head wb… so… yeah, let's back to Naruto). Anyway he let the off the hook after he received a convincing alibi from the blonde who claimed that Kakashi had held them to discuss about something before. Though obviously some students of the class knew about the truth, but why would they bother? It was none of their business, wasn't it?

-

-

-

Dark Orange coloring the sky, the sun was setting down. Another day was going to end. Schools and officinal works had called it "a day". Thus, they ended their activities and people started to walk away from the square shaped buildings. Streets started to crowd, nor big or small. Going home, relaxing mind, all variety of evening activities had started.

Naruto was heading back to his apartment. An earphone was neatly attached on his ears. Loud noise could be vaguely heard. He was hearing to some kind of emo song. The lyrics was a bit harsh, anger and frustration were clearly describe. This was his current mood. He was having such a bad day.

Few hours ago, Naruto asked his social teacher if he could work alone in the project. And he also tried to convinced him that he was competent to do it by himself. But the silver haired teacher refused. One or two small reasons were understandable. But other reasons were cryptic (well, you know Kakashi…). Even when he said that Sasuke didn't let him help, Kakashi still refused his request. He said, he would just tell the Uchiha to cut off his hostile attitude.

'_I hope he could really cut off Uchiha's attitude, or else, this work would be hard…'_ mused the blond, who finally had put down his pique.

-

Not far from his position, people were gathering in a certain area. Gasps and whispers were spreading here and there. The blond caught this view and his pace suddenly slowed down until finally stopped. A kind of suspense was thrilling him. His heart suddenly beat faster. Unconsciously, his hand reached his earphone and removed it. The previous loud noise was cut off, exchanged with many whispers.

"Oh, it's horrible…"

"How could this happen to her… she's still young…"

"God! Her blood…!! She's not going to survive!"

A slight conversation was caught by his ears. The suspense increased. Unconsciously Naruto's legs approached the crowded area. His slim body slipped into the crowd and finally stood in the front rows of the view. Eyes grew widen in sudden. A woman, around 20 or so, lying lifelessly on the road. Blood splattered everywhere, staining the grey asphalt. Her long brown hair covering half of her face, making the scene look creepier.

"Back off! Back off! Give us some air!" one of the police shouted. Waving his hand to hush the viewer.

Naruto was stunned, as if his body was glued on his position. Pants slipped off from his mouth, sweats started to form and covered his body. A piece of memory crossed in his head. Blond haired woman lying on the road… lifeless… His thrill reached its peak and his body started to limb, he was going to faint.

"Back off! Do you all understand English?!" another shout from the police snapped the blond. Hastily he run off from the scene.

' _No… it's not her…!! IT'S NOT HER!! '_

-End of chapter 2-

* * *

**oh by the way... thanks for the reviews. it keeps enthusing me _(spirit up!!)_  
**

**to ToboeDeidaraLover: i don't know if dei-san will be involved in this story... i do have some plans about that**


End file.
